customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Vacation - Part I of III
Plot Freedom-Striker is driving himself half-mad tracking down the many hosts of The Unborn and Liberator is doing the same thing trying to deal "justice" in the world - eventually the two decide a vacation is in order and decide to head off to a ski-resort: yet even on vacation the two can't seem to get past their obsessions with Striker seeing The Unborn's influence at every doorstep and Liberator seeing potential crime at every turn. Yet when young couples start being found brutally murdered by what appears to be a mythical Wild-Man the dynamic duo's fears may prove to be more than just paranoia after all.. Heroes (kind of..) Freedom-Striker Liberator Villains Wild-Men (aggressive subtype) Story Prologue The scene begins in a snowy mountainside with a young couple on a ski-lift: they are both happy and smiling - descending from the mountain after a day of skiing. Woman (leaning into her boyfriend): That was great Ben, we should do this more often.. Man (grinning): Yeah, kinda cold though.. Woman (smiling): Well I know ways we could keep warm.." Suddenly the couple's flirting halts as the woman screams, something large and beast-like flies through the air - the scene switches to the couple, crying out before the creature collides with the ski-lift: sending it crashing to the ground below with a monstrous howl and a slashing of claws.. Act I Next scene begins in an alleyway in New York city with a costumed man standing over a dumpster, tossing an unconcious and unidentified male into it. Freedom-Striker: ..and next time you feel like beating on some kids remember this: I'll be watching.. (slams the dumpster lid shut) The figure, now clearly identified as Freedom-Striker, leaps onto the rooftops and begins to make his way across the urban jungle - his eyes glow red as he uses infra-red vision to aid him, the sun having long set and the city lights below weren't always enough: besides he took care to keep to the shadows as much as possible. Freedom-Striker (thinking): what time is it? 2am? 3?..hmm.. I really should sleep.. then again that's what they want me to do.. -he leaps down from the rooftops and heads down another alleyway- ..they're smart, so I just need to be smarter.. they want me to sleep.. -suddenly Freedom-Striker freezes in place as floodlights flood down on him- Liberator: STRIKER! where the ***** have you been? it's 5 in the morning! Freedom-Striker blinks, still thinking - 5am? wow.. a new record. Liberator: Striker?! are you even listening to me?! -the power-suit welding heroine lands on the ground, switching off her floodlights- Freedom-Striker: ..uh? oh! of course I am! I just.. I.. Liberator (crossing her arms): come on, you maybe some big shot hero but I still make the rules around here and I say its time for bed Freedom-Striker (smirking): what are you, my mother? Liberator (smirking back): worse.. I'm your girlfriend.. Act II The Scene opens to Striker, now out of costume, laying in bed - rather disheaveled looking and clearly suffering from lack of sleep and stress. Freedom-Striker: ..ugh, my head.. Liberator (also no longer in disguise and carrying breakfast): I shouldn't be making you this since this is all your fault but what can I say, your pathetic.. Freedom-Striker (sitting up): ..you sure know how to make a guy feel wanted Liberator (sitting on the bed and smirking): your lucky I even bothered looking for you: since when did you start dumping guys in dumpsters at 5 in the morning? we don't get paid overtime you know.." Freedom-Striker (sighing): he was one of them.. I think.. Liberator (raising an eyebrow): ..them? oh Striker, not this again.. we've been through this.. Freedom-Striker (snapping, knocking the breakfast over): GODDAMNIT I'M NOT CRAZY! Liberator falls off the bed and looks to Striker, slightly scared - Striker notices and suddenly calms again - getting out of the bed and holding his head. Freedom-Striker: ..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. Liberator (getting up to reach over to Striker, stroking his cheek): I know baby, I know.. look these people have been driving us both nuts but you gotta understand: this whole Unborn stuff - it's a bunch of ****, may as well say Martians exist.." Freedom-Striker: Martians *do* exist.. Liberator (sighing): you know what I mean damnit.. Freedom-Striker sits back down on the bed with Liberator, the two holding hands Freedom-Striker: I know what you mean.. maybe your right.. this stuff is driving me crazy.. Liberator: you and me both, we need a vacation.." Freedom-Striker: hmm.. not a bad idea.. Liberator (surprised): ..what? Freedom-Striker (grinning): pack your bags, we're going on vacation!" Act III The scene changes to a ski-resort in an undisclosed area atop a tall mountain filled with snow, young couples are swarming around while Liberator and Freedom-Striker (both in civilian attire) walk somewhat uncomfortably around the crowds. Liberator: ..skiing? are you serious? your idea of a vacation is climbing a mountain and endangering your life.. for fun? Freedom-Striker: Hey your the one who said we needed a vacation.. Liberator: I meant a weekend in the woods or something, you know camping.. Freedom-Striker: come on Phoenix, you know you love skiing really.. you just like complaining.. Liberator: I do not! Suddenly the two are barged into by a smug blonde-haired man and his girlfriend Man: watch where your going punk! Woman: yeah! The rude couple wander off and focus shifts to Liberator's fist - clenching up Liberator (muttering): someone ought to put them in there place.. Freedom-Striker (taking her hand): easy tiger, your off-duty remember? Liberator (frowning but accepting): maybe.. but I still think we should of knocked them out Freedom-Striker (helping Liberator onto a ski-lift): really? why not just shoot them.. Liberator: I don't wanna kill them.. Freedom-Striker (sitting down): but you could you know.. easily, one punch and ker-splat! their smug skulls cave in.. Liberator (as ski-lift starts to rise): that's horrible.. Freedom-Striker: not really Phoenix, that's the inevitable outcome of the lives we lead: what was it some guy said - you hunt monsters eventually you become them.. Liberator (sighing): ..okay, you win Strike.. Freedom-Striker: win? Liberator: oh come off it, you were giving me a moral lesson.. Freedom-Striker (smiling): maybe, truth is Phoenix I meant what I said - we could kill anyone if we put our minds to it: at any time and any place.. we could bring about armageddon with a click of our fingers - just cause we wanted to.. Liberator: I get it.. restraint.. Freedom-Striker: no, no.. restraint isn't the problem - all I'm saying is we have bigger things to deal with.. bigger enemies to fight.. Liberator (looking down at the ground below for a few moments before responding): ..one heck of a vacation we're having eh? Act IV The next scene opens to Liberator and Freedom-Striker skiing down the mountainside, they are surprising good at it as well with the couple playfully forming a few acrobatic moves - much to the surprise of several on lookers: their display ending when the two skid to a halt at the bottom of the mountain. Liberator (removing her helmet): hehe.. that was fun, you did pretty well - for a guy.. Freedom-Striker (smirking): What can I say? I had a good teacher.. Liberator smiles and the two share a friendly kiss before a monstrous howl fills the air and the crowds start panicking Liberator (turning): what the ****? Freedom-Striker (moving towards the sound): come on! The duo make there way to an area of snow not too far away - what they find is a gruesome sight: the rude couple they had bumped into lay dead on the ground - horribly mangled as if mauled by a wild animal, large footprints in the snow lead off to the wilderness surrounding the resort Liberator: my god.. Strike.. who did this? Freedom-Striker (kneeling down and examing the tracks): not who.. what.. Liberator: huh? Strike, are you..? Freedom-Striker (turning to Liberator): Phoenix, we're not dealing with a human or a mutant.. -he pauses for a moment before he continues- .we're dealing with a yeti.." CONTINUED IN PART II Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Stories, Events and Realities